The Monster Squad
by fireball1012
Summary: It is a cross over. It's a group like the Brotherhood but for people in danger, it's Marykates story on how she made it.Brotherhood AU


**The Monster Squad**

**Don't own anything**

When I was little about eight or nine I made up a club called the Monster Squad. When my niece Ashlee came over we would pretended to be the Olsen Twins. Since I loved scary movies and "Nightmare on Elm Street was one of my favorites that's how it got started. I would watch scary movies and the cool ones I would remember and write them down in a book and they would end up in the Monster Squad. But when I got older we stopped playing it and that when I decided to write it out so that I couldn't forget. Then I decided to type it on my old computer. Then when Supernatural came I got hooked real fast … lol and they got into the Monster Squad. Then I didn't know about fanfition so I didn't put it on the internet. So when I did find out about it, I didn't fell like writing. Then my laptop broke that had the first story on it so I got another computer and I started the story again until that broke. So here is the third time I am re-typing this and it is going to fanfiction. It might not be all the time I update this one because my real Supernatural Stories goes first … but I will update this one to. One of my friends told me to put it here since it's the reason I wrote my supernatural stories in the first place.

Hope you like it. Here it is.

**Prolong **

There is a group that calls themselves "The Monster Squad". There are a lot of people that go there and they all need protection from the Supernatural and the non-supernatural. Buffy, Angel, Ashley, and Marykate are the Leaders. Marykate and Ashley are the Olsen Twins. They are the ones who started the group when their mom died and their farther got turned into a vampire. Buffy is the Slayer and she knew the twins when they were babies.

When the twins where four years old, they made things move. When their mom seen them doing it she told them why they could and that it must be kept a secret from everyone else. She also told them that she had a twin sister and that she could do stuff to. When they asked where she was, the mom told them she had died from a monster that was after their powers.

The dad was ok with the girls having powers but he made sure they never used them out in public because he was afraid some people would take them for some science thing. Their mom would show the girls how to improve their powers more.

When the girls turned five their parents got in to a big fight and their dad left. Their mom told them that if he ever came back not to let him in and to never ever go with him. It had been about three months when he did come back.

When he told the twins to open the door they ran to the front door. "I got it." Marykate yelled running to the door

"NO I got it." Ashley's said chasing her younger sister.

They both reached the door at the same time and opened it. They looked up at their dad and then Ashley pushed Marykate behind her and started to back away. The mom came in to the room to see her twin girls and their father. "Girls go to your room while your daddy and I talk ok."

"OK mommy." The girls said before leaving the room

They went into Ashley's room and locked the door and then began to listen to their parents.

"I told you to NEVER come back! Now leave here and never return." The mom said

"I have come to get what is mine and you won't stop me." The dad yelled hitting her in the face.

There was hitting and screaming before it all went silence.

When they didn't hear anything Ashley pulled her sister to a secret door that was in her closet. Marykate wanted to go see here mom to make sure she was alright but Ashley wanted to leave. She ended up fallowing her older sister.

When the secret door closed they heard there dad come into the bed room calling their names but they didn't listen to him.

Once outside the girls seen there dad walked out of the house and get into his car. Marykate took this time to run back inside threw the secret door and into the living room. She found her mom on the floor and blood around her neck. She bent down and hugged her with tears in her eyes. "Mommy wake up please." She cried

"Sweetie you need to go and find Buffy … tell her that daddy did this … you need to get out before … he comes back … I love you girls very much … don't forget me …"

"I won't mommy … mommy … mommy" she then hugged her mom and kept crying until she heard the front door open and their dad standing in the entrance way. She stood up and ran to Ashley's room and locked the door before going out the secret door and meeting Ashley outside.

Ashley seen the tiers in Marykate's eyes and knew that their mom was gone.

"Marykate what do we do now?" She asked

"Mommy said to find Buffy and tell her what happened … and that she loves … and to never forget her."

"We won't sister … we won't." Ashley said before running off to Buffy's house.

They made it there in twenty minuets and knocked on the door. Buffy answered it and found the two little girls crying. She let them in and that's when they seen a boy there.

"Guys this is Angel my boy friend. Can you tell me what happened?" she asked

"Daddy killed mommy." They said and then cried holding on to Buffy

Marykate told Buffy all that her mom said and then the phone rang. Buffy picked it up and it was the dad.

"I want my girls now." He yelled

"I am never going to give them to you." Buffy said

"If you don't I will call the police and tell them you had kidnapped them." He threatened

"Fine I will be their in ten minuets." She said then hung up.

"Ok Angel you take Marykate and I will take Ashley."

Buffy didn't want the girls together in case the dad found them.

"But I want to stay with you." Marykate cried.

"We will see each other after we get you safe ok." Buffy promised

Marykate nodded and then fallowed Angel outside to his motorcycle.

They where almost to the house when they where attack by vampires. Angel got cut by one and Marykate seen his face turn into a vampire. She didn't know he was one because Buffy didn't say anything about it so she fell on the ground and ran to her house. They weren't going to the twin's house. Instead Buffy told Angel to go to his place with Marykate.

When Angel seen Marykate run off he called Buffy and told her what had happen. They went to the Olsen's house and found the lock broken off and the place was a mess but no signs of the little girl.

"Marykate … Are you here?" Buffy called out

But there was no answer. They walked in to Marykate's room and the place was a mess also. The lamp was broken, glass was all over the floor, books had been thrown to the floor, and the window was broken to. "Sister where are you." Ashley cried out at seeing her sister's room like that. "Daddy got her … I know he did." She sobbed

Just then they heard Ashley's room door open and went to see who it was and found Marykate standing there. She had two cuts on her face and one on her arm that was still bleeding.

Buffy ran up to her and took her arm to see if the cut was deep or not. She walked her to the bathroom and ran her arm under the cold water before hading a washcloth over the cut. Finally the blood had stopped and Ashley handed her a big bandage that would fit the cut. After Marykate was cleaned up Buffy told the girls to take anything they wanted or needed and they where gone. Buffy took them to Angels place and told them that they would stay here until she got everything done that she needed to door. When they got to Angels place Buffy asked Marykate what happened.

"He's a vampire." She said pointing to Angel

"I know but he's a good vampire." Buffy promised

"Oh ... I'm sorry about running away from you."

"Can you tell me what happened when you got to your house?" Buffy asked

"When I got home mommy wasn't one the floor instead there was just a pile of ash. Then this man with knifes on one hand came up behind me … I sensed him and turned around then I ran to my room. He fallowed me and I used my powers and started to throw everything at him. Then he cut me in the face when I ran by him … I ran to Ashley's room and hid in her closet where the secret door was. I heard him walk in but he didn't find me. He must have heard you and left after breaking my window. I cut my arm on a nail from inside the closet when I was coming out. ." She finished

"Was it the monster mommy told us about?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, his name is Freddy Kruger." Marykate said

-SPN-

Three years later Buffy got custody of the girls and with Angels help and a group called The Brotherhood-mostly Pastor James Murphy and Macland Ames that helped with the money and some how they knew it was them that helped Buffy get custody of the girls. They bought a big building and named it "The Monster Squad". It's a place where people that are in danger from the supernatural and the non-supernatural come to stay safe. Lots of people are here and more are coming and going.

This is Marykates story…

-SPN-

It will have the brothers in here but not yet

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
